Reverie in a Cafe
by Moxie19
Summary: Tai treats the complications in life the same way he treats cleaning his room: Push it all under his bed until he absolutely has to deal with it. Though, Yamato always was a clean person, which makes it slightly more difficult for Taichi. Warning: Fluff


Desclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Reverie in a Cafe **

It was through white feathery curtains that the sun shone with all the brilliance and beauty of heaven. White light played on the tables at the medium size coffee house. Rich oak tables and red velvet booths lined the walls beside curtain covered windows. Small circular oak tables that shined like glass were splayed in the center of the café with high sitting chairs made of the same wood but a red velvet cushion was built into the seats.

Paintings of landscapes hung from nails imbedded in the wall. The walls were made of cherry wood and carved to offer a wealthy look. The counter was of a lesser quality wood but was kept clean and did not take away the look from the rest of the coffee house. One woman was working at the moment. She was in her mid thirties and was wearing her work uniform which consisted of burgundy pants and a white dress shirt. A burgundy apron covered her front and fell to her knees.

The café had not been busy for hours now but she knew it would be soon, so she spent her time wiping the counters and sipping a tea. After all her only customer was a fair haired boy who had obviously skipped school to be their and he hadn't ordered anything but a coffee since he got there. In fact he still had the same coffee that he had ordered an hour before, though half gone now, but something told her that he hadn't come for the coffee.

Yamato sat at the circular oak table, on the velvet cushion, and stared with unseeing eyes at his reflection. His blond hair fell forward, hiding his face. His bright blue eyes shown with the same confusion that had replaced the shock he had been offered earlier that day.

His one arm rested along the curve of the table while the other arm rested at an angle that had his elbow hanging in mid air. A delicate hand wrapped delicate fingers around a large round porcelain cup. The coffee inside had long gone cold.

His fingers tightened around the cup until his knuckles turned white. He was such a fool. At least that's how he felt. How could he have been so ignorant? It's just… He would have never thought… Not in a million years.

A sigh escaped his lips and then a groan. His left arm came forward and allowed his head to rest upon it while his hand attached to his other arm loosened its grip around the cup.

His back hurt. For the longest time it's felt as though his back were the heaviest part of his body. Someone must have been slowly placing the world upon his shoulders, city at a time, piling higher and higher. A large piece of it had settled earlier and now he felt tired and sat quietly trying to find a way to relieve some of this weight. How Tai could deal with it, he would never know.

Lunch Break, That Afternoon

"Tai," Yamato spoke. His voice was even, calm, suppose it might have sounded slightly strained from tension that had been unintentionally piled onto the blond, but he tried to keep it out as he spoke his long time friend's name.

Tai, as it were, stood a few steps away from his fair skinned friend. A quizzical look adorned his tanned face. His hair usually kept standing tall had grown longer then he had liked it therefore it 'flopped' forward slightly as he tipped his head downwards and watched Yamato speak to him.

Yamato's head was also tipped down but he didn't give the same naïve, innocent look as the other boy did. Instead his eyes were more narrowed, more hardened, as though they held a sort of blame that had been directed towards the brunet. "What's wrong with you?" Yamato continued sounding mad and frustrated, "You haven't been the same since the dance."

"Yes I have…" Taichi spoke quickly, stopping whatever else Yamato had to say before he could say it.

"Well, maybe with other people but not with me. What's up with you?" Yamato paused to see if Taichi would give a response. His eyes flickered back and forth for a moment, which told Yamato that Taichi was struggling for something to say. Then as another moment passed he realized that he didn't _have_ anything but felt he needed to say something so the following minute was filled with Taichi opening and closing his mouth.

Yamato sighed, fisting his hands and placing them on his hips as he turned his head to make sure the corridor was still void of people and began to speak again, but Taichi hadn't wanted that so struggled out a, "Well… uh…" followed by his mouth opening and closing a few times extra when Yamato's piercing blue eyes laid on him. "Wha-at?" Taichi questioned trying to take control of the conversation and turn it around. "You don't like me being nice to you?" Yamato's eyes widened at the unexpected response, which gave Tai more confidence. "You like it when I yell at you and argue with you? We fight all the time, Yama. I just sort of got tired of it, you know." Tai hesitated for a moment making sure the blond was as shocked as he looked now that his fists had unclenched and fallen neatly to his side. "But if you like fighting so much we could go back to how it used to be, me yelling every time I don't agree, but only if _you_ like it _so_ much."

At The Coffee House

Yamato raised his head again and focused his eyes forward. His eyes hadn't been focused on anything for such a long time that it took a few moments before he could see through the café to the window across from him. It was a nice day. It shamed him that he would feel so down on such a beautiful day. A day created for the soul purpose as to make those who could see it smile and yet… he knew he couldn't.

He idly tightened his fingers around his coffee cup until they were sturdy enough to lift the object and bring it to his lips. He casually sipped at the edges allowing the dark liquid to touch his taste buds. Almost immediately, though, he spit it out, back into the cup as the vulgar taste of cold coffee assaulted his tongue.

"Would you like a refill, dear?" Spoke the woman who had been working.

Yamato looked up at the woman. She was standing not but a foot away, which surprised Yamato since he usually knew if someone was getting in danger of entering his personal space. "Um," Yamato said as he looked at his coffee in the porcelain cup, "Actually can I have another, maybe in a smaller cup, please."

The woman nodded sweetly and with a polite, "Sure dear." She headed back towards the counter to fill his order.

This coffee house was the first place that he and Taichi had tried there first cup of coffee. Neither of the boys had liked it much. In fact Taichi cared so little for it that he had made a mess of it, spraying it all over the floor and counter. Yamato had said that it was his fault for taking such a large gulp since Taichi claimed he didn't know what else to do since it was burning his mouth. Apparently, Yamato had said, he didn't consider spitting it back into the cup.

Yamato often teased Tai for the stupid things the boy did. Even Yamato agreed that sometimes he, himself, deserved a good smack.

Lunch Break, That Afternoon

For a moment it was quiet. Tai was nodding his head, 'like an idiot' Yamato would think later, as if his point was made and he knew Yamato would not be able to say anything to counter his point. Of course, Yamato _was_ unpredictable, Taichi knew, but he was so sure that Yamato would not be able to counter his cover story that when Yamato spoke again, after regaining his composure and straightening his shoulders, that he found it yet again hard to speak, "Hit me."

"Wh…What!"

"Hit me." Yamato spoke again holding the same determination in his voice as he did when beginning the conversation. "You've done it so many times before that it should just be habit by now."

"I'm… not g-going to hit you." Taichi said by forcing words past a mouth that did not want to work.

"Come on, Tai." Yamato now sounded almost cheerful, "It should be child's play to you."

"I told you, I don't want to fight no more."

"Don't worry, we won't be fighting, I won't be mad. I won't _get_ mad… Just ball up those hands of yours and," Yamato tightened the skin of his cheek and lightly tapped it twice. "Or do you not want to embarrass yourself."

At The Coffee House

Yamato was woken from his reverie as he almost sensed the woman coming up on him with his drink in hand. He straightened his posture and looked towards the woman. She placed his coffee down, which he took notice _was_ in a much smaller cup, and gave her the needed cash.

The coffee was kind of expensive here but he liked the atmosphere. It was quite and so different from everywhere else that he could forget about everywhere else and just sort out his problems. See how he really felt about things without the thought of a reputation or family pressures. Here he could forget everything that would normally cause more worries then necessary.

Like now he could figure out or at least try to, what to do about this new worry of his, this new dilemma… What was Tai saying to him by doing what he did? He had a fair idea but…

Yamato sighed. "Tai…" He whispered the word, letting the name out in a soft breath. That boy… Yamato felt his anger flare slightly as he thought about it. He should learn to just _talk_! Maybe he should pick up a book sometime! Learn the Japanese language so that he could string sentences together and say what he wants instead of resolving to actions to try and speak for him!

As quickly as his anger had flared it died down again.

He reached his hand out and took hold of his second cup of coffee and sipped the steaming beverage. It might have been hot but it tasted good. He had grown to like the beverage over the years. Tai had not touched it since his first time but Yamato had continued to drink it and he had been quick to acquire a taste for it. Taichi didn't understand it.

Taichi didn't understand a lot of things for that matter. It wasn't that he was dumb just that he had more brawn then brains, to put it bluntly. Boy did the brunet sure have some brawn. Strong as a bull and just as stubborn. Yamato found that the fist a cuffs him and his friend would get into now and then were lasting shorter and shorter amounts of time.

Luckily Yamato didn't much care how strong he was in comparison to the other boys at his school. Taichi, being a jock and having other jock friends as well, happened to care a lot about how he stood up to them.

Tai was the star of his team, the thrill at each party he attended, and always the center of attention. He practically ran the school. He was so immensely popular… Yamato supposed he really had to prove he was the alpha male. If anyone outwardly challenged him then he'd meet those head first.

That had been the same with Yamato as well, at least it was, until that school dance a month ago.

Lunch Break, That Afternoon

Yamato almost smirked when he saw the brunet actually consider it at that last comment of his but instead Tai just turned around and walked away. "This is ridiculous," Taichi laughed.

Yamato quickly followed, needing to almost jog to keep up with Taichi's long strides. "That's exactly what I mean. A month ago you would have smacked me for that." Taichi's only response was to quicken his pace, so Yamato grabbed the brunet's arm to hold him up. Tai stopped but didn't turn to his friend. "If only to prove your strength you would have smacked me. What changed?"

At The Coffee House

What changed? That was almost a laugh now. In fact, Yamato wanted to laugh now, wanted to throw his head up and laugh and he was going to, only… it really wasn't that funny… and his back hurt more, now that he thought about how funny it wasn't.

Lunch Break, That Afternoon

It was quiet for a moment, Yamato knowing to give Tai time as he stared forward, seeing nothing, his face determined. It was only a moment more that Yamato watched his profile before he spoke, "Do you want to know what changed?" Taichi sounded as determined as he looked.

Even with the break in the silence the corridors seemed soundless. Taichi turned his head to look at the blond, his eyes were still narrowed, he knew the blond was resolute in finding out what it was that made the brunet change.

In one swift move that startled the blond more then he could ever explain, Taichi had Yamato pinned to the lockers. The blonde's eyes were wide, his back was stiff and his mouth was occupied by Taichi's own. Taichi, making sure that there was no mistaking what he meant, flicked his tongue over the full lips that were now slightly apart in a small gasp. Licking the soft skin and enjoying more then he ever imagined, the succulent taste that his friend offered.

Tai didn't want to take advantage of his friends state so, as much as he wanted to, did not slip his tongue into the appealing mouth and instead pulled away. He took a longing look at his friend and walked off.

Yamato was too stunned to follow.

At The Coffee House

The light ding of a bell caught Yamato's attention. Yamato raised blue eyes from the reflection on the table and to the new customers entering the café. Three women walked in. All business women ready to relax after a long day at the office

Yamato watched as they walked to the counter, chattering away as though there were not so much as a care in the world, each giving there orders.

A moment later the light ding was heard again and a business man walked in. He knew the three women and before the man even got a chance to order a group of college kids entered.

Yamato sighed. He drank his coffee and left.

It had been a beautiful day, with birds flying through the air and a light breeze shifting forest green leaves, having them sway in warming sun rays. Now it was turning into a wonderful night. Clouds had been remaining at bay through out the day and, from the look of it, they'd be absent at night as well.

Stars shown brilliantly in the sky, already showing as the sun finished its cycle through the heavens and landing behind the horizon. Colors of reds, oranges and pinks surrounded in blues and fading into black was the sight that was offered to saphire eyes by the time Yamato made it to the fifth flour of Taichi's apartment building.

He had stopped there when he was going up, catching the sight of a magnificent sun set from the corner of his eye. He had only meant to stop for a second, turn his head, maybe even allow himself a smile before continuing his voyage to see the one he still considered as friend. Instead, though, he turned his head to catch a glance and with the glance he took he caught a gentle breeze that swept through his hair and glided over pale checks causing a pleasurable shiver to travel down his spine. The feeling was just so wonderful that to have it end would be a tragedy in its self, so instead of continuing on walking up the last two flights, he stopped and stayed, leaning on the railing.

Yamato was rather sensitive. He _was_ moved by something as simple as a sun set and he _did_ enjoy just letting the wind rustle his hair but, being a normal teenage boy, would hate to be caught doing such things… which is why he froze when he heard footsteps against the metal stair case he was on. He slowly turned around, thinking logically, since he was a logical person, that there weren't many chances that the person behind him could be Tai. Out of everyone that lived in that building, the chances of it being the one person he _did_ know out of everyone he didn't wasn't very probable… Of course it proved that Yamato wasn't a very lucky person when he turned around and saw that the person who happened to be going down the stairs was Tai himself.

Tai was also frozen at seeing the one person he assumed would have also been the last person he thought to see there. Though, Tai had to admit, Yamato looked beautiful just then and was not all that upset to see the other boy catching that last rays of the sun with his gently swaying hair.

"Tai," Yamato pulled himself together first and thought he'd take the initiative, "I want to talk to you… about today." Yamato's voice was gentle when he spoke, quiet as if feeling that the atmosphere around them had some how demanded that he'd be so.

Tai sighed and sat down onto the stairs. He laid his forearms upon his lap and watched the blond with gentle coffee colored eyes. Tai, in all truth, could probably think of a thousand places he'd like to be other then there. In fact he, though he'd never _ever_ say so himself, was frightened. He didn't want to face whatever Yamato had to say. He knew Yamato wouldn't hurt him intentionally but he also knew that he had done something rather stupid earlier and sort of wanted to pretend that it never happened

Yamato wouldn't let him though, of course. He was too practical. There was a problem here, a situation that was best cleaned up instead of shoved under the bed like what Taichi wanted. So, Taichi assumed, instead of running he might as well face the consequences for his earlier actions.

"Fine, Yamato. What do you want to say?" Tai spoke evenly

"I don't think it's me who needs to say anything. I don't think it's me who needs to _explain_ something. "

"I thought I already did my explaining." Tai spoke softly, his eyes showing certain sadness.

Yamato's heart went out for him when he saw it but he told himself he had to ignore it or nothing would get accomplished. He adverted his eyes down and said, "Well, your explanation was a bit fuzzy. I don't totally understand it."

"Jesus, Yamato." Taichi said, raising his voice slightly in exasperation though it still sounded gentle. "Are you really that naïve?"

"Taichi. You kissed me." Yamato said, raising his head again, "People kiss all the time. A kiss can mean all different things. What did it mean when you kissed me? Did it mean you like me? Did it mean you love me? Was it just a way for you to come out of the closet or did it mean you want to fuck me?"

Tai narrowed his eyes on the blond. "What do _you_ think it means?"

"I don't know," Yamato's voice was also rising with added frustration, "why don't you just say what you mean for once."

"It means I like you!" Taichi almost shouted as he came to his feet, angry that he actually had to come out and say it. He saw the started way the boy in front of him jumped when he said it and the way his blue eyes widened as if frightened by the sudden break of atmosphere. Taichi sighed and sat back down. "It means…It means I like you," He said, a lot more gently. "Love? I don't know, but like, yes…" Tai sighed and turned his head to the right, almost disgusted with himself for admitting. "Happy now."

Yamato was silent for a moment. He had already guessed that that was it, that that was the reason, he would have had to be an idiot to not know, but to actually hear it for himself… out loud… It took him a moment to respond but he did and that's what mattered, he assured himself. "Tai, its okay..."

Tai snorted and turned his eyes back on his friend. "For you it is. You know what that means for me."

"It's okay for you, Tai, and me" Tai looked at his friend quizzically, not understanding what was meant. Yamato walked up three steps and sat down beside the brunet. "I've… known I've been homosexual for… a while now and it's okay for me, really."

Tai looked at his friend suprised, "You are?" He started but decided that a better question would be. "Does anyone know? Does your father?"

Yamato shook his head. "He doesn't need to know until I hook up with someone I actually think I might want to end up with."

Tai nodded as he let the shock dissolve. "I told my sister I liked you."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "She take it well?"

"Hm-hm." Tai said and nodded. "I don't think I'll tell anyone else just yet, though."

"Whatever you decide?" Yamato said and offered the other a smile before turning to watch the sun set.

Tai smiled back, suddenly feeling a lot better then he had felt for a while now. "So…" Taichi said, as he unfolded his arms and instead laced his fingers together. "I was wondering… wanna go out with me?"

Yamato laughed lightly, suddenly feeling rather light and turning to look at the other again. "I don't know. I'll have to think about." Taichi's face dropped and Yamato rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll go out with you, dumbass." Taichi smiled again and shoved Yamato playfully.

They both looked up to watch the last of the sun's light sink into the horizon and end the day. All was quiet and peaceful for a moment but then Taichi broke the silence with a whisper of his new boyfriend's name.

Yamato looked up at the other and offered a small quiet, "Hm?"

"I," Taichi said as he leaned closer to the blond, "I want to do this right." He said as he brought his left hand up to hold the others chin and bring him in for a kiss they both knew they would love and, as promised, when there lips touched and moved against one and other they felt as though they were in heaven.

The End


End file.
